Return to Infinity City Infinite Desires
by X-Retriever
Summary: Ban and Ginji return to Infinity City... again CHAPTER3 finished! Review pls
1. Default Chapter

Return to Infinity City...Again  
By: Get Backer123  
  
"Ne, Ban-Chan?" asked Ginji while eating a pizza in Honky-Tonk,"Maybe we should stop this get backer thing." "Are you crazy, Ginji!",Shouted Ban," How are we supposed to pay off our debt if we stop this! You know we are just one case away from becoming millionaires!" "I know.... hey Ban! That's my pizza!"Ginji said. "No way! This is mine you already ate yours!" Ban shouted while eating the pizza slice, "Darn you Ban-Chan, YOU ATE MY PIZZA!"(Sparks everywhere...) "Bye!" Paul Wan said. After a few minutes...  
  
"Hi Ginji...Hey, Ban what happened to you..." as Hen came to the little coffee shop. "Hevn-san!" Ginji cried. "Ah, Hevn! You have a job for us?" Ban asked. "Actually I do. Follow me to Shinjuku to see the client." Hevn said and the Get Backers are off to their client...  
  
"Shinjuku sure is a nice place, ne, Hevn-san?" Ginji said. "Yeah Ginji, this place sure is nice... oh here's the client." Hevn replied. "I don't see any one...except..." Ban said, "...Our client." Hevn continued. It was Kite. "Kite! You finally recovered from Aphrodite!" Ginji exclaimed. "Yes I have, anyway I would like you to get back the precious Japanese TK-147 bomb somebody in Infinity City stole..."Kite said. "sure anything for an old friend." Ban said. "and oh, if you don't mind let them come." Hevn said as Akabane, Himiko, Shido, Kadsuki, Emishi, Natsushiko, Jubei, Sakura and...Makubex come in from absolutely nowhere! "What the..." Ban said in shock, "why do I have to be with Miroku and the monkey trainer!?" "Ban-chan I'm scared..." Ginji said as Akabane said, "Come on Ginji-kun..." and the mission finally starts...  
  
"Ahh... Infinity City, The city where mysterious stuff always happens..." Ban said while walking with Ginji on the lead, "Darn it all, why do we have to let Ginji lead us!?" Ban groaned "Ban-chan help me... I think we went from here... ah, I know... I think over here!" Ginji said. After a few minutes... "Ban-chan help!" Ginji cried "Darn you, you don't have a sense of direction you eel-boy!" Ban shouted at Ginji "anyway I think we should split up..." Ban added. "Right, I'll go with..." Himiko said until a smoke bomb was released to them and they suddenly split up... again.  
  
"Ginji-kun wake up." As Ginji heard while he was unconscious..."Akabane- san...(Oh, darn it; Ban-chan, HELP ME!) Oh, hi again it seems that we got together again, doko mina?" Ginji asked and fainted... "Oy, monkey trainer, wake up!" Ban shouted at Shido for him to wake up. "Shut up, Porcupine head!" Shido said and they started arguing... "Himiko-san, wake up... Kadsuki said to wake up Himiko... and this happens....  
  
CHAPTER 1 FNISHED MORE CHAPTERS TO GO... 


	2. Chapter2 Natsushiko vs Yukihiko

CHAPTER2: MISSION BEGINS: NATSUSHIKO vs. YUKIHIKO  
  
..."Ginji-kun, I think we're lost." Akabane said while drawing out his knives and throwing them nearly slicing Ginji in the process but killing the footmen that will kill them 10ft. away "Akabane-san please don't scare me! (I'm going to die!)" Ginji said in shock. "Gomenasai Ginji-kun..." Akabane said. (Meanwhile...) "Grandpa Gen!" somebody said while coming in a pharmacy "Who is it... Makubex! Is it really you?!" Grandpa Gen said in disbelief. "Yes it's me." Makubex said "it's been a long time since I saw you" Makubex added...  
  
"Makubex, do you know him?" Sakura asked. "Yeah, you see Sakura, He is the one you raised me before I joined VOLTS." Makubex replied. "Well, why are you here?" Gen asked. "Grandpa, Can I use you're computer?" Makubex asked. "Sure." Gen replied. And Makubex continues to hack in the Archive of infinity City's Babylon Tower ...  
  
Meanwhile, In Jubei and Natsushiko's position...  
  
"So, where are we?" Natsushiko asked Jubei because this is the first time he saw Infinity City... "We're in infinity City." Jubei replied. After some time they notice that they're walking in circles... "Hey, I think we've been here before..." Natsushiko said as then they heard something "Aya's sword: Crescent Moon!" and Jubei got hit and is unable to fight... "There's only one who could do that... Yukihiko!" Natsushiko quickly draws his sword and prepares for battle. "You're right, brother!" Yukihiko said while throwing his discs at his own brother. "Aya's Sword!" Natsushiko counter-attacks the discs when suddenly Yukihiko uses the gravity attack "You're gone now, Brother!" Yukihiko said. "Why!" Natsushiko asks in disbelief. Then suddenly as from nowhere, "Black Needles!" Jubei attacks and hits Yukihiko's limbs and intestines but completely misses the vital parts. "Quickly, bring him to Grandpa Gen Up there...now!" Jubei commanded Natsushiko and faints....  
  
CHAPTER2: DOWN! MORE TO GO! 


	3. Chapter3 Kagami vs Ban

Chapter3: Perfection: Ban vs. Kagami  
  
"Hello! Anybody there?" Natsushiko shouted at the door. "Yes. What is... JUBEI! What happened?" Makubex quickly answered.  
  
Sakura quickly came and said "Jubei! What happened?"  
  
Natsushiko quickly answered "it was my brother who did it." Oh, yeah! My brother!" Natsushiko added and then draws out his brother from his back.  
  
"Grandpa, can you take care of them?" Makubex asked. "Of course, I can." Gen answered.  
  
Meanwhile, while with Shido and Ban...  
  
"Oy, saru manji! We're going in circles! Has Ginji's no-sense of direction contaminated you?" ban shouted at Shido while doing nothing at Infinity City...  
  
"Sock it, porcupine head!" Shido said angrily at Ban until.. somebody shot a shard of a mirror at Shido! It was... "Ahh, Mido. we meet again." Kagami said from nowhere while floating up. "Kagami! What are you doing here?" Ban angrily shouted at Kagami. "I was sent from Babylon City.... To fight you." Kagami said. "What the... argh! That hurts!" Shido said. "Well the, Taste my Snake Bite!" Ban quickly said while Kagami quickly dodged it. "You're good... but not as good as me! Haha...! "Ban said while what happened is that Ban accidentally used his evil eye on Kigali's mirror reflecting HIS eyes..."having dreams... Having dreams!" Ban was muttering while the minute... after one minute..."Just one minute! Did you have a good dream?" Kagami said after ban woke from the dream. "Hey, that's my line! You're gonna pay for that!" Ban said as he mutters something like this (I forgot...=0...=P Darn it) anyway, "SNAKEBITE!" Ban said as it hits Kagami! "Darn you, Mido..." Kagami said until he most likely died. Then after that Ban took Shido to the pharmacist guy, Gen and found Natsushiko, Jubei, sakura, Makubex, and other? In there...  
  
CHAPTHER3 done......... 


End file.
